


Need the Sun to Break

by chaperone_wwh



Category: Black Sails
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sub Captain Flint | James McGraw
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperone_wwh/pseuds/chaperone_wwh
Summary: Warnings自我流D/S設定：1. 人們分為Dom、Sub和普通人，文中Thomas、Gates、Silver都是Dom，Miranda是普通人，James是Sub。2. 一般Sub最大的特徵是長髮，以展現他們的服從，但也僅限於上流階級。3. 安全詞（Safeword）的使用是Sub對於Dom的信任和尊重，當一個Sub拒絕告訴一個Dom他的安全詞時就代表了兩人之間並沒有建立在一個互信的基礎上。
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver, Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw, Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas

金髮男人手掌沉重地按在他後頸的感覺他幾乎都要忘記了，他的臉頰貼在對方的絲綢長褲上，鼻尖繚繞著對方身上淡淡的薰香。Thomas是個溫柔但賞罰分明的Dom，當他表現好的時候他會用浸過油脂的麻繩將他捆起來，從背後摁著他的脖子緩慢且用力地操他。好孩子。他會在他耳邊低語，如果他足夠幸運，Thomas會給他一個吻，並且允許他射出來。繩子會在他的皮膚上留下瘀痕，持續好幾天，掩蓋在他厚重的海軍外套底下。  
如果他犯了錯，Thomas放在臥室踏凳上的那隻短馬鞭就會派上用場。他會面向牆壁，雙手撐著牆面並分開雙腿。二十下，他會開口報數，鞭子劃過空氣時發出的聲響令他畏縮，同時又令他興奮。對方會在鞭打開始前告訴他犯了什麼錯，並且在最後一鞭結束後親吻他的傷痕，告訴他他已經被原諒。Thomas有時候會掌摑他，巴掌落在臀部上又重又響，不同於馬鞭，這個有時候更傾向於更親密的那種形式。他會將他操開，兩隻手指或者更多。但他不被允許射精，高潮會被硬生生地阻斷，直到他啜泣哀求並且認錯。  
我是不是太寵你了？Thomas梳理著他汗濕的髮笑道，拇指描繪著他的眉骨。這我不妄下定論，我的閣下。他跪在對方腳邊，享受著他的寵溺。Thomas微笑，湛藍的眼睛閃爍著，手指穿過他的髮絲，滑到了他的脖頸。我就知道這顏色很襯你。他伸手勾住了他脖頸間沉重的皮革，一塊銀製的吊牌穩穩地落在他的掌心。  
他永遠記得Thomas為他繫上項圈的那天，厚重柔軟的深褐色皮革繞過他的脖子，黃銅制的搭扣冰涼沉重地落在後頸突起的頸椎上。刻著對方姓名縮寫的銀製吊牌貼著他鎖骨間的凹陷。他整個人都在顫抖，因為喜悅，因為滿足。項圈壓迫著他呼吸的感覺是那麼地好。Thomas捧起他的臉，彎下腰親吻他。  
You are mine.  
他說。  
And I am yours.

\

他僵硬地站在原地，後知後覺地意識到他將Hamilton伯爵趕出了他自己的房子。Thomas會怎麼想？他膝蓋發軟，腦海中唯一剩下的念頭是跪下來爬到對方面前為他的魯莽道歉，他不應該如此不知輕重地讓Thomas的父親顏面盡失。Thomas離開了他的位置來到他面前。他要跪下的瞬間被對方抓住，Thomas的親吻溫柔而堅定地印在他的唇上。  
我真不敢相信你竟然這樣對我父親說話。  
他的語調裡沒有一絲責備。  
你總是讓我驚奇。  
Thomas將額頭貼著對方的，伸手鬆開了他束髮的絲帶。「現在我想要你回到我們的房間，跪在床邊，手放在身後，左手抓著右手手腕，面對門口讓我一進門就能看見你。 」「Yes, Sir。」他顫抖著開口，試著壓抑自己即將脫口而出的嗚咽。「我把東西放在床頭的木盒裡，你可以戴上它，如果你想。」金髮男人補充道，手指最後一次梳理過他的髮，並吻了吻他的額角。「現在去吧。」

\

他幾乎跌跌撞撞地走回了他們的房間，Thomas一定是事先都將僕人遣走了，否則就他現在的狀態絕對沒有辦法用那個溫和有禮的海軍上尉面具來欺騙別人。他已經有一半沉浸在subspace裡了。他知道盒子裡是什麼，在他打開的瞬間他幾乎就要嘆息出聲。  
那是他的項圈。  
三指寬的深棕色皮革，黃銅制的搭扣。這種樣式對一般的Sub而言過於厚重呆板，James見過大部分的Sub都會被他們的Dom用鮮艷的色彩和珠寶裝飾起來，而一個項圈更是彰顯Dom身分地位最重要的一件物品。沒有一個貴族會給他的Sub用上這種款式的項圈。但是Thomas知道他會喜歡，他知道他會喜歡厚重柔軟的皮革繞過他脖子的感覺，細軟的天鵝絨內襯會緊緊地貼著他的皮膚，黃銅制的搭扣冰涼沉重地落在後頸突起的頸椎上；他知道他會喜歡這份重量，和隨之而來的輕微窒息感。  
他緩緩將項圈按到自己脖子上。如果這個動作能由Thomas來完成那就更好了。他想到，然後猶豫。Thomas是否會允許他的請求？

\

結果Thomas允許了。他將皮革套上他的脖子，手指停留在他皮膚上的時間有些不必要地長。「脫掉衣服。」他啞著嗓子說道。他幾乎艱困地讓自己的膝蓋離開地面，眼睛沒有離開對方，手指顫抖著解開襯衫的第一顆鈕扣。房間裡昏暗的燭火只照亮了他半邊的臉，那雙藍眼睛裡面像是有火在燒。  
精壯的軀體從層層布料下顯見出來，麥色的皮膚，幾道零星的疤痕，從腹部蜿蜒而下的稀疏毛髮。腰帶落在地毯上發出一聲悶響。他現在一絲不掛地站在房間的中央接受他的Dom的注視，脖子上的重量令他暈眩，他被他的Dom掌控著，他是安全的。  
「跪下。」  
他的膝蓋毫不猶豫地落在地毯上，Thomas坐在床邊，意示他靠向自己。他在地毯上膝行前進，羊毛的材質擦過他的小腿，粗糙厚實的觸感。他將他自己安置在他的Dom腿間，對方身上輻射出來的熱度另他興奮。男人的手指插進他的髮間，梳理的力道沉重且充滿寵愛。「你想要什麼獎勵？」Thomas低語。「繩子，Sir。」他舔了舔乾燥的唇，背在身後交握的手悄悄收緊了。「這就是全部嗎？」手掌滑到他的後頸，微微施力。一聲沙啞的低嘆從他嘴裡溢了出來。「還有您的陰莖，Sir，請讓我吸您。」「你會得到你想要的，因為你表現得那麼好。」Thomas抓著他的項圈讓他抬起頭。「最後一點，重複一遍你的安全詞。」  
\

Miranda拎著裙擺走進房裡。「Boys.」 她微笑，彎下腰給了Thomas一個吻。「妳來的正好，我親愛的，我想妳是否也想給James一些獎勵？為了他今天晚餐的表現。」金髮貴族手掌撫摸過對方頭頂。紅髮男人跪在他腿間，嘴裡吸吮著他的性器。雙手被縛在身後，另一條繩索穿過項圈上的扣環回到手腕上，往下合成一股深深陷進臀縫裡，在拉到前方，小心翼翼地避開了性器，在腿根處繞了兩圈，將他的腳踝與大腿緊緊繫在一起。男人在繩索的束縛下必須維持著膝蓋大開地跪姿，勃起的陰莖沉甸甸地貼在小腹，皮膚上泛著紅暈及汗水。「他是這麼地好，Thomas。」女子的手指描繪著男人身上的繩索。「來吧，James，告訴Miranda你想要什麼。」他試著不讓自己在對方的陰莖滑出嘴裡時發出失望的呻吟，聽從男人的命令艱難地轉身，絲毫不覺得將自己赤裸的軀體如此直接地暴露在兩人視線之下有什麼不妥。  
「Ma’am. 」他仰著頭雙眸濕潤，紅腫濕潤的唇明顯地被充分使用過。 「說說你要求Thomas給你什麼獎勵？」Miranda放下了盤起的髮，身上的襯裙落到地上。「我請求Sir將我捆起來並且讓我吸他的陰莖。」「Hmm…」女子的唇是柔軟的，略嫌冰涼的手捧起他的臉。

「為什麼不讓我們到床上去呢？」

\

束縛著他腳腕的繩索被解開，女性柔軟的軀體推擠著他，他因為那潮濕的高溫而暈眩，手腕的束縛和脖子上的項圈帶給他安定，背脊貼著男人的胸膛，他的Dom堅定而緩慢地操著他，按著他的脖子，越過他的肩膀與他的妻子接吻。Good boy，兩人呢喃著。  
Our good boy.

\

他驚醒，盯著搖晃的船艙頂端，掛在上頭的油燈沒有熄滅，模糊的燈火晃動著。船艙外海浪的聲音在夜裡格外清晰，他盯著那閃爍的火光，夜還很長，但他卻無法再次入眠。


	2. Miranda

Miranda  
在失去Thomas之後他有很長一段時間瀕臨崩潰，沒有任何Dom能夠接手他，他身為Sub的一部分壞掉了，隨著Thomas的離開而瓦解。一半的他渴望臣服，渴望被掌控；但另一半的他掙扎著，唾棄這樣軟弱的自己，拒絕任何人的幫助，用憤怒和專橫封閉自己，封閉腦子裡那個遍體鱗傷的Sub。他開始把自己偽裝成一個Dom。在正式當上船長後，他已經能夠無動於衷的面對向他提出質疑，向他咆哮甚至發出命令的人。他學會將他服從的天性壓抑下來，用更激烈的方式隱藏他的怯弱。  
Miranda是少數能給予他一絲安慰的人。她和Thomas太過於相似，即使她並不是一名Dom，但他依舊願意將那個傷痕累累的自己交付到她手中。讓她體溫偏低的手掌拂過他的髮，然後安置在他的後頸上。她會將他的雙手綁在床頭，親吻他，安撫他，給予他她能夠給予的。溫柔，堅定，卻摻雜了哀傷。然而當他從subspace中緩和下來，他總會想起從前，當Thomas還在的時候，他會讓Miranda加入，然後將他夾在兩人之間，那種被照顧，被使用的感覺總是令他沉迷。  
蝕骨的空虛從胸口漫了出來。即使Miranda還摟著他，柔軟溫熱的軀體將他包圍。他仍然在墜落，沒有人能夠接住他。

\

當他割開那個男人的脖子時，時間似乎靜止了。他體內的Sub在尖叫哀號，為他殺死一名Dom而感到恐懼，但是排除那些，他心底只剩一片麻木。男人臃腫的身軀倒在船艙的木板上，鮮血溢了出來，那雙晦暗無神的眼睛裡只剩下驚恐和空洞。一股情緒湧了上來，他握著刀的手開始顫抖，世界開始旋轉崩塌。他需要他的Dom，需要有人按著他告訴他一切都沒事，告訴他做得是對的，又或者，告訴他犯錯了需要懲罰。  
但是沒有。  
他就像一片漂泊在海上的浮木，載浮載沉，隨時會有一波大浪襲來將他捲入深海。

\

他陷在柔軟的床褥中，手腕上繩索的勒痕隱隱刺痛，Miranda潮濕的皮膚貼著他的。他還沉浸在高潮後的暈眩，試著忽略那頑固盤踞在那的空虛。沉默在兩人之間蔓延，房間裡只有窗外風吹過樹梢的沙沙聲。


	3. Gates

他其實沒想到那個人竟然會是個Sub。他第一次在酒吧見到他，吸引他的不僅僅是他那頭紅髮，還有那雙陰翳的眼眸。他認識他足夠久了，他知道有他和Miranda的關係，甚至，一點點關於他前一任Dom的故事。也是Miranda告訴他那個人Sub的身分。他沒有辦法把他那暴躁的船長和一個Sub聯想在一起，他是一名Dom，但他沒少因為對方的專橫獨斷氣得跳腳。他竟然是個Sub。要說他當下沒有升起一絲鄙視的情緒是不可能，然後他想到那個人在甲板上開槍殺人、用匕首割開別人喉嚨、以及用拳頭將與他意見不合的人揍得滿臉鮮血的樣子，他明智地收起了自己的那一點小小心思。  
不過發展出這樣的關係也是這幾年的事。當他們的航程拖得太長，他的船長會允許他暫時地支配他，那只不過是單純的生理需求，沒有任何一點性的成分摻雜在裡面。他不是沒有嘗試跨過那條界線，有一次他按在他後頸的手稍微的帶上了強迫及性意味，下一刻那個人立刻從他的subspace中滑了出來，五指掐上他的喉嚨將他按倒在地。  
沒有下一次，Gates，沒有下次。  
那個人眼神兇狠，從喉嚨深處咆哮出聲。  
而他足夠聰明把這個人的威脅謹記在心。

\

他知道那個人心裡有一道傷從未癒合，並且隨著時間日益潰爛，蔓延成一個無底黑洞。但是沒有人能夠觸及到那道傷口，他沒有辦法，Miranda也對此無可奈何。

\

Gates不該在他面前提起那幾個詞的。絞刑。逃跑。赦免。他有一瞬間以為他回到了倫敦的那個碼頭，Miranda的手緊緊握著他的，他還能看到她眼角未乾的淚痕。他垂下眼，船隻的晃動令他暈眩。  
Please. 他說。Please don’t do this.  
Gates有個剎那以為他會聽從他，紅髮男人第一次在他面前低下頭，而他身為Dom的天性令他無法自拔地想去保護他。他放輕了音量，告訴他他會處理好的。或許，他想，這個破碎的Sub如果遠離了這種生活後就能夠慢慢恢復，Miranda會照顧好他，他可以得到一個安穩的人生。然而他漏看了對方脆弱的眼神裡流露出的一絲絕望的瘋狂。

他徒手絞斷了Gates的脖子。頸骨碎裂的聲音在他耳邊炸響。


	4. Miranda

一切發生的太突然，女子驟然拔高的音量，侍衛掏出的槍管，然後就是一聲轟然巨響，溫熱的鮮血濺到他臉上。他記不太清楚發生了什麼事，耳邊殘留著槍響的嗡鳴，女子像是斷了線的木偶般癱倒在地。  
在他能徒手掐斷那名侍衛的脖子之前他就被壓倒，盯著Miranda失去焦距的雙眼，深紅色的血液從太陽穴湧出，在木質的地板上留下猙獰的痕跡。他的眼睛沒有離開對方，混亂的大腦似乎還沒反應過來他此生僅剩的摯愛也離他而去，他朝女子伸出手。槍托砸下來時他只是死死盯著Mirada，想起就在晚餐前，女子撫過自己臉頰的冰涼手掌，以及吐出他名字的欲言又止。  
黑暗接管了他的意識。

\

他終究還是為Miranda完成了她的遺願，在他將匕首捅進那個叛徒的肚子裡的時候。他的眼眶灼痛著，雙手顫抖的幾乎握不住手裡的刀，炮火聲震得他耳朵發疼。「她說過的話將成為這座城市的遺言。」他壓著那個叛徒，強迫他望向Miranda。「而這一切都是因你而起。」  
女子躺在粗糙濫制的棺木裡，蒼白的臉上沾染了炮火的灰燼，這個燃燒的城市將成為Miranda的長眠之所，連同他內心最後一塊柔軟之處一起。


	5. Flint

他放任自己大醉了一場，倒在船艙的一角看著燈火晃動。他好像還感受到女子撫摸著他後頸的力道和溫度，而他僅剩的就是抓著這股溫度啜泣出聲。他太醉了以至於不能分辨出到底哪些是夢境那些是現實。回憶好像一下子突然都湧了上來，而他惶恐地發現他快要記不清Thomas微笑時眼角紋路皺起的模樣了。  
接著在夢裡死在他槍下的每一個面孔都變成了Miranda。女子鍥而不捨地出現在他所有夢境和幻覺裡，帶著額上那刺目的槍孔還有眼裡的哀傷。鮮血汩汩流出，混合著黑暗將他淹沒。


	6. Silver

那個人大概不會記得他徹底酒醉的那一晚發生了什麼事。那只是一個平凡到不能再平凡的夜晚，風向正好，船上大部分的船員都陷入沉睡，只剩下那些應該留在崗位上的。而他，Silver想了想，只是因為他那該死的截肢斷面疼地鑽心刺骨而無法入睡，所以在半夜拄著拐杖經過船長室似乎理所當然？

他並沒有預料到一個喝得爛醉的船長。

\

Silver其實預見了那個男人的不穩定，在所有人察覺之前。他不知道他是不是唯一一個認知到Mrs. Barlow對於對方的重要性，當他從昏迷中醒來，他坐在他床邊，而那個棕髮的女人不見蹤影，Silver就知道有什麼事情將會失去控制。即是對方臉上強撐著笑容。只是他沒想到對方已破碎至此。他是Sub還是Dom對Silver一點都不重要。本來就是如此，他們之間最一開始的交集只是建立在利益上，他用厄卡號黃金的所在交換自己活下來的機會，然而現在他們在這裡，之間發生了太多太多他們幾乎無法負荷的事。

\

Silver不知道是什麼促使他推開了船長室的門，那個警覺的男人醉得太過，連他拐杖敲在木製船板上的聲響都沒讓他轉過頭。劣質朗姆酒的味道充斥著，他不知道對方究竟喝了多少。男人蜷曲在船艙的一角，半個人掩在黑暗之中，室內唯一的光源是懸在船艙上方的一盞油燈。

Captain.

他喚到。拐杖和疼痛的傷口不容許他蹲下，他只能靠著牆面，試著彎腰觸碰對方。Silver沒有想到男人竟然順著他的手掌靠了上來，剃短的髮刺得他掌心發癢。這個男人竟然真的是個Sub。Silver有那麼一下子無法思考，手掌就著樣放在對方散發著高熱的後頸上。男人開始哭泣，喉間壓抑著悲鳴。他腦子裡冒出的第一個念頭竟是這男人也是有眼淚的。他聽見了對方呢喃著誰的名字，模糊不清，三個音節，嘴唇抿在一起，衣襟上殘留著酒漬。  
他維持著那樣彆扭的姿勢，直到男人鬆開了他，歪倒在船艙地板上睡去。他的傷口依舊火辣辣地疼著，支撐著身體重量的右腿痠疼緊繃。  
門板闔上前Silver看了船艙內的人最後一眼，悄然無聲地離開。

\

從那個晚上到Silver真正以一個Dom的身分站在他面前，中間的間隔竟是短得不可思議。他記得對方將他叫到船長室裡，詢問他是否願意當他的Dom，在有限的條件下。我需要一個Dom，而你是我目前最好的人選。男人撐在椅子的扶手上，語氣淡漠的好像只是詢問他今天的航行狀況。Silver盯著對方，試著將眼前這個陰翳的男人與之前那個爛醉脆弱Sub聯想在一起。  
他的腦袋飛快地轉動著，衡量利弊得失，身為Dom的那個部分因為慾望蠢蠢欲動，但是他的理智提醒他那個男人不是他能夠掌控的，想想Gates的下場。他告誡自己，但又自認為他已經足夠聰明且了解那陰晴不定的男人而不會犯下同樣的錯。

我們怎麼開始？

他聽見自己這樣回答。

\

「第一點，沒有性。」  
「我以為Dom才是制定規則的那個。」  
「在我這裡不是。」  
「第二點，這個關係只侷限在我們兩個人獨處的時候。」  
「我想我可以接受這個。」  
「第三點，當我說不，那就代表停止。」  
「所以『不』是你的安全詞（Safeword）？」  
「不就是不。（No is no.）」

\

這樣的關係持續了一段時間，確切多久Silver不確定，但是一切似乎都進行得很順利。Silver看著那個男人從Subspace裡回過神來，拒絕了他伸出來的手，搖搖晃晃地讓膝蓋離開了地面。男人穿上襯衫，棉麻的材質因為身上的汗水變得潮濕，背脊上新鮮的傷痕被掩蓋在一層層布料底下。

才怪。

Silver突然感到很荒謬，他們這到底算什麼？連妓女跟恩客的關係都比他們好上不只一點。他將左腳的重心換到右腳上，突然迫切地覺得自己需要坐下然後來杯酒。

\

「你知道你不是非得一個人全部扛下來對吧。」另外一次，他在將繩子從對方手腕解下來時說道。他逐漸摸清了這個男人在想什麼，他將這些束縛、鞭打、傷痕視為一種壓力的紓解，又何嘗不是一種自我懲罰的方式？他後知後覺地想到對方從沒有在他們處於支配與被支配的狀況下對他的行為提出異議，即使他當初的規則裡包含著他擁有拒絕Silver的權力。但Silver知道那促使對方這麼做的不是信任而是深沉的負罪感。他靠著疼痛一遍又一遍提醒自己他犯過的錯誤，然後厭惡自己的軟弱。  
他們這樣的DS關係是病態的，Dom沒有握有他應有的權力而Sub得不到他所需要的安全感。男人看著他，沉默。「在經歷過這些之後，你有沒有想過我應該從你那得到一點說法？」他指的是所有事，查爾斯鎮，他失去的那條腿，他們在無風帶苟延殘喘的那段時間，厄卡號的黃金，那個新任的披著文明外表的暴虐總督。

還有那即將在不久之後爆發的戰爭。

「我覺得我有權力去了解這一切是如何發生得不是嗎？」男人抓著他的手站起來，在要抽回時被他扣住了手腕。「告訴我。」Silver第一次如此強硬地以一個Dom的身分命令他。「告訴我，James。」  
有那麼一瞬間Silver以為那個男人會揍他，被他握在手裡的肌肉緊繃得像是下一刻就會爆發。他的臉色是那樣晦暗不明，摻雜著憤怒和哀傷。他看見了劇烈的掙扎在他眼睛裡翻騰。  
「那將會是個很長很長的故事。」男人最後垂下眼，像是被抽空了所有力氣般，跌跌撞撞地摔進椅子裡，抓起桌上的酒瓶猛地灌了一口。

「我們有一整個晚上。」

\

「Thomas為了我們所堅持的理念而死。那些東西殺了他。文明，還有英格蘭她本身。」他喝得半醉，盯著搖曳的火光瞇著眼。「我很遺憾。」Silver靜靜地說。「還有我，Silver，我甚至沒有嘗試在我還有機會的時候去救他。」男人歪著腦袋看向他。Silver從那雙榛綠色的看到了那平時隱藏得太好的脆弱。「這並不是你的錯，James。」「Miranda也這麼說。」男人露出了一個比哭還難看的笑容。「Gates也這麼說。」他搖搖頭。「但是他們不知道……」「他們不知道你追求的並不是原諒。」Silver輕輕地開口，截斷了對方尚未說出口的話語。

所以這就是了。

\

Silver命令他將手撐在牆上。「你不被允許說話，你唯一能夠發出的聲音是呻吟和你的安全詞。」男人垂著頭盯著自己的腳尖，肩膀向內縮著。Silver不再說話，第一下鞭子落下時他的腰一沉，疼痛在皮膚上炸開。他沒有被要求報數，男人咬著唇，卻被對方捏著下顎撬開了嘴。「現在你沒有權力傷害你自己。」Silver在他耳邊說道，手掌順著他的臉頰往下滑，扣住了他咽喉，收緊。窒息感讓他腦袋發脹，他聽見自己的血液在血管裡流動的聲音，肺部因缺氧而刺痛，生理性的淚水溢滿眼眶。Silver鬆開了手，在他喘過氣之前鞭子又落到他背上，沒有規律，疼痛因為傷痕的累積而加重。他被疼痛拆解，那些回憶又湧了上來，痛苦和悔恨將他分割成碎片。他喘息著，指甲刺進掌心。汗水混著眼淚模糊了他的視線，耳朵裡只聽得見自己腦子裡紛亂的嗡鳴。他甚至不知道自己是不是哀號了出來，肌肉緊繃到極限，幾乎撐不住自己。鞭子仍然沒有停止落下，Silver在逼迫他，他甚至沒有將他綑起來，讓他支離破碎無處可逃。Silver。他在喊他的名字，而對方沒有制止他。說出來，James，說出來就結束了。Silver的聲音冷靜的可怕。

他被從邊緣推下，墜落。

Meditations.[1]

他聽見自己的聲音在腦海裡嗡嗡作響，他幾乎是將那個單詞從胸腔內撕扯出來，那個腐爛的傷口被重新掀開，鮮血淋漓。

有雙手接住他，拼湊他，將他包紮完整。

I got you.


	7. The end of the story, or not

他是被清晨的陽光喚醒的，被單搭在他腰間，昨夜的傷痕和繩印殘留在他皮膚上，肌肉是被充分使用後的慵懶痠疼。「睡得好？」Silver已經醒了，靠著床頭低頭看著他。他哼了哼，裹著被單在對方腰間蜷曲成一團，而Silver很自然地將手掌放在他的後頸上，拇指蹭著他耳後的那塊皮膚。，直到現在他都沒有給對方一個項圈，之前情況不允許，然而現在，Silver看著對方離開了床鋪，然後隨手將披在身上的被單扔到腳邊，赤裸著身體試著從散落一地的衣物中挑出原本屬於他自己的。像是察覺到了他的視線，男人拎著一件襯衫轉過頭。「你他媽的在看什麼？」他皺眉，抬手將落在額頭上的一縷髮撥回腦後。男人將頭髮留回來了，火焰一樣的紅髮已經長得足夠紮起起來。「看你。」Silver挑起一邊的眉毛，手臂在床上舒展開。Flint露出一個不屑和假笑之間的表情，套上了他的衣服。「過來。」他朝男人勾勾手指。這次Flint是真真切切地翻了個白眼。「昨天搞得我還不夠累嗎？」Silver笑了，手指攀著對方襯衫的布料意示他彎腰。一條掛著銀製鍊墜的皮繩從領口掉了出來，他勾著那條繩子將男人拉下來親吻。「只是想說聲早安。」他貼著對方的嘴唇說道。Flint垂著眼睛看著他。「You shit.」他說，然後手指纏著Silver的頭髮又吻了上去。

然而現在他不需要一個項圈去讓男人知道他歸屬於何處。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 奧利略的沉思錄，希臘語是Τὰ εἰς ἑαυτόν, Ta eis heauton，英文翻成The Meditations，就是Thomas送給James的那本書的書名。
> 
> [2] 系列名稱來自James Bay的Need the Sun to Break，大家可以去聽聽看，是我個人非常喜歡的一首歌，覺得很適合這樣一個關於救贖與被救贖的故事。（大概吧


End file.
